This is an investigator-initiated drug company sponsored study to evaluate whether misoprostol, a synthetic prostaglandin analog, is effective in minimizing indomethacin induced renal dysfunction. Renal clearance of creatinine will be measured in patients with alcoholic liver disease and ascites treated with indomethacin and misoprostol or indomethacin and placebo.